


Hannibal’s Important Question

by Panda77777



Series: Important Question [1]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/pseuds/Panda77777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal asks Face an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal’s Important Question

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for Valentine's Day.

He had planned this like any other mission he had undertaken, so why was he nervous as hell! Yes it could go very terribly wrong but the time was right and if he didn’t do it right now, at this point in his life, he just didn’t know when he would get the chance again. He had already gotten permission from General Morrison to do this. It hadn’t been easy standing in front of his old friend and boy didn’t that surprise the hell out of the General when he had asked him and placed the forms on his desk. The only other person that knew what he was up to was B.A. B.A. making it quite clear that the fool shouldn’t be told as he wouldn’t be able to keep a secret. Concerned that Murdock would be mad at not being involved in the plan, B.A. had reassured him that he would make it up to his crazy fool later. So as the time drew closer Hannibal knew it was now or not at all. 

Hannibal was currently seated at the front of the lecture hall with all the other alpha unit commanding officers, while their men sat in the stalls. They were all there listening to another lecture thought up by somebody that had never been in the field and didn’t know what it was like to get shot at. He scans the room and can’t help smiling as he spots his boy sandwiched between B.A. and Murdock. 

He can tell B.A. isn’t impressed one little bit by the scowl that is currently on his face. Murdock looks like he’s taking notes but who can tell, he’s scribbling something in his notebook and Face has his eyes closed and he could swear he was asleep. But if you were to ask his boy later what the lecture was about he would be able to tell you word for word. It still amazed him what his beautiful boy was capable of. 

Realising that it was almost time, he goes back to listening to the Major who was currently droning on. He can’t help think what a waste of time this is; none of them would ever use this in the field. They were black ops after all and tended to do things their own way. Well maybe his unit anyway but that was why they were the most successful and best clandestine alpha unit the army had at its disposal. What he was about to do wouldn’t change that and that had been one of the General’s major concerns when he had gone to speak to him and ask his permission.

He suddenly hears the words he been waiting for all afternoon. “Any questions gentlemen?” Looking at the sea of bored faces he can tell that there won’t be any. Nodding at B.A. he watches as his corporal jabs his lieutenant in the ribs to wake him up. This results in B.A. almost getting a fist in the face. They all know from experience that you have to be careful when you wake his sleeping beauty. Hannibal watches as his boy stretches and he prays that Face or Murdock don’t decide to have fun and play with the Majors mind by asking him an impossible question.

When no-one answers the Major turns to General Morrison, salutes and leaves the lecture room. Hannibal knows his time is only minutes away. He’s not really concentrating at what the General is saying; all he can do is practice the words in his head over and over again. Then the General give him his cue.

“Before we finish Colonel Smith would like to have a few words!”

Thanking the General he watches as he takes his seat. Looking up at his men he can see B.A. smiling at him, while Murdock and Face whisper to each other looking utterly confused. Clearing his throat and feeling for the first time in his life utterly terrified. 

“Thank you General, don’t worry this won’t take long and then you can be on your way.” 

Placing his hand in his pocket he pulls out the item that’s been burning a hole in it since he put it in there, grasping it tightly. It had to be now.

Looking direct at his boy he gets down on one knee and holds out the object in his hand and utters the words he had been practicing since he made the most important decision of his life.

“Lieutenant Templeton Arthur Peck, will you marry me?”


End file.
